


Snickers and Scrap Metal

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Teal’c falls in loooove! *snicker snicker*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Snickers and Scrap Metal

##  Snickers and Scrap Metal

##### Written by Ushabti   
Comments? Write to us at [ushabti7@hotmail.com](mailto:ushabti7@hotmail.com)

  * Teal'c falls in loooove! *snicker snicker* 
  * G [Hu] [1st] 



* * *

(Teal'c POV)

The day I laid mine eyes upon the lady, the beautiful lady, I felt something akin to what O'Neill calls getting "all choked up." She is beautiful. Her voice is rhythmic and soft, and not one scar or scratch or dent can be seen upon her lovely body. Her skin is a shiny yellow. She is a 1967 Volkswagon Beetle, and I love her.

(Jack's POV)

Wow. I've never seen Teal'c look like that before, except maybe when he saw his wife and son after so long, and then maybe again when that priestess This-evil-Goa'uld-isn't-half-bad chick came through our 'Gate. Where was I again? Oh, yeah. Well, we walked past this car lot, and Teal'c just went . . . well, there's a word for it, but I forget. Carter or Daniel would know. His jaw dropped. His eyes went dreamy. And here's the scariest part--he smiled. My friend, Teal'c the alien, was ZONKED. He wants the Beetle now. He doesn't have all that much money, but I think we can arrange something with the General. Somehow.

(General Hammond's POV)

Jack goes too far. He asked me to get the military to pay for a car for Teal'c. Well. I had to see this fabled car first. I went, I saw, I fell in love. I felt like kicking myself. I wrote the check. Teal'c got in the car and I suddenly realized that I wanted to be in that car too. So I got in. After all, I'm the General, I got the military to pay for it, I should be in the car for the first drive.

(Janet Frasier's POV)

Well, Teal'c, Jack, and General Hammond are in the infirmary. Good grief, didn't Jack or the General think to check if Teal'c had a driver's license? He didn't, just in case you were wondering. Teal'c didn't have a scratch on him. The Beetle, however . . . well, let's just say it went over the hill and under the ground. Jack has a cut on his forehead, right above the eye, and General Hammond has a glass sliver in his thumb. Nothing serious. They were lucky.

(Daniel's POV)

I got a phone call from Janet while I was in my office. Something about Teal'c, Jack, and the General getting into a car accident. Well, I raced down to the infirmary, and there they are. Jack and General Hammond look embarrassed, but Teal'c just looks . . . sad. Sheesh. You'd think he lost his best friend. Yikes!! Is that a tear rolling down his cheek? Nah. Couldn't be. Whoa, you know, I think it is. I think I want to go back to my office, my coffee and my translations now, but I gotta make nice before I leave.

"Hi. Nice to see you're okay, Jack, General Hammond, Teal'c . . ." I manage to choke out, and then I make my escape. I don't stay in the infirmary any longer than I have to these days.

(Jack's POV)

Daniel, the little skunk, the little weasel, chickened out on me. And now Teal'c is crying. Why me? I ask all the false gods we've ever killed, and pat the big guy on the back.

"It's all right, Teal'c. . . . heck, it was fun while it lasted, right? Right?"

"I would prefer to be alone." he states. Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. In his left hand Teal'c clutches a scrap piece of metal from the Beetle. Well, if Teal'c wants to be alone, then he should be alone. I'll just draw this little privacy curtain around the bed he's sitting on.

(Sam's POV)

I went to see Teal'c this evening, after supper. I understood how he felt. Heck, I would feel the same way if I crashed my motorcycle. I mean, I love my motorcycle. Have you seen it, yet? OHh, it's just the best. Wait'll I finish it, then y-- Oh. Okay, yes. I understand, Author. I realize that this story is about Teal'c.

"Do you want to see my motorbike?" I ask. Shoot! Why the heck did I ask that? If he can total a car by driving it, what if he wrecks my 'bike by sitting on it? Slow down, Carter. That's being a little overly paranoid. Hey, he's brightened up!

"I would enjoy viewing your motorcycle, Major Carter." Teal'c says, standing up and blowing out his candles, which are scattered throughout the room. I think Teal'c is gonna by okay. A little time and a lot of meditation are all he needs.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> My first fan fiction ever! It's really short, took five minute to write. Please be kind; feedback is appreciated. If Flames are sent, I'll give as good as I got.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © August 6, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
